


Indiscretions

by Meimi



Series: Sex and Robots [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai has interesting notions of how things should work, M/M, Post-Canon, SOLtis!Ai, robot problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: Collection of non-E rated scenes from this particular ficverse. First up: Ai plans and plots for the glorious future he's going to have with his precious Yusaku.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Sex and Robots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558048
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

> So the Ai for this particular ficverse is very loud and has kind of taken over a good sized chunk of my headspace for all the things he wants to do. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Who am I to deny him?

At night, with all the lights turned off, Yusaku's dingy little apartment was a study in contrasts. The darkness was almost absolute at the front of the place, the tiny kitchen and the equally as tiny adjoining room — Ai wasn't sure whether it had been meant as a dining room or a living room or whatever — became gaping maws of ever deepening shadows in the twilight hours. The bedroom, on the other hand, was always awash in the flickering lights of the never sleeping city without, because Yusaku was an absolute cheapskate and wouldn't even entertain the thought of buying drapes for his stupid windows. Ai supposed that he'd have to do something about that. Eventually.

He'd been thinking about things like that, and other things, and even more things, during the period of time he'd spent studying his new SOLtis fingers whilst lounging in the living room(?). The dark didn't bother him one little bit. He was a machine, after all, he didn't _need_ light to see. The lumpy little excuse of a couch — Yusaku had made an offhand comment a long time ago about how it had come with the place, and Ai could believe that — _might_ have bothered him if he could feel it, but he couldn't, not really.

Ai was _vexed_.

_Extremely so_.

He had plans. Oh so many plans. A few thousand milliseconds back, as he'd scowled ever so unhappily at his dainty, smooth, fingerprintless fingertips, Ai had come to the conclusion that, between the two of them, he'd have to step up him game and become the household breadwinner. Not that Yusaku wasn't capable. Oh no, never that. His beautiful, precious Yusaku was oh so much more than capable. _Too_ capable. Far too much.

Ai couldn't exactly say that Yusaku had done all of the heavylifting when it came to their many… _travails_. After all, _he'd_ made the original Cyberse deck. _He'd_ hidden them ever so cleverly, so that only _his_ Yusaku could find them. _He'd_ watched and waited in the wings, oh so patiently, until it was time for him to take the stage alongside his irreplaceable partner. And he'd stayed there, exactly where he'd needed to be, cheering on LINK VRAINS beloved hero, and… not really doing much more than that.

Ai talked a good game. He _knew_ that. It was one of his better features. He also knew that without him, Yusaku would've had a much harder time with the Knights of Hanoi, but he didn't think Yusaku would have lost. Against Lightning and Bohman? Possibly. But against Hanoi? No. Humans were fallible, but his human would always find his way around overwhelming odds and come out on top. That's just the way things were. Against Hanoi, Ai hadn't really been all that much help. He hadn't intended to be. Back then he'd been… limited in scope. Too enamored of the way things had been to actually realize what had been right there in front of him. He _could_ truthfully say that he'd grown rather fond of Yusaku there at the end of their first adventure together, but he'd still left.

That… That was one of his biggest failing. And one he could not repeat.

Not again.

Yusaku would forgive him if he did, of that he was certain. Yusaku would forgive him anything. That was perhaps one of _Yusaku's_ biggest failings. He shouldn't. But he had, and thus, here they were, Yusaku slumbering down there alone in that crappy little bedroom of his, where Ai had shooed him off to earlier. Their day had been momentous, and his darling Yusaku had been falling asleep on him, which would have been nice if he could _feel it_ , but Ai hadn't been ready to retire just yet, so he'd had to send Yusaku off alone with empty platitudes. _He was just getting used to his new body. Nothing to worry about. Go get some rest._

His precious Yusaku. Always so tired.

Yes yes, Ai would take on the role of husband for their glorious future together. Yusaku deserved to have the multitude of burdens weighing him down taken over by someone else, and who else but Ai could serve so masterfully in that capacity. He could shoulder everything with poise and grace. He just… needed to figure out how. Since he had a body again, he could probably get a job, but _eugh_. That sounded so unexciting. _So boring!_ Maybe he could take over SOL again? That might work. Yusaku wouldn't be happy about it, but if Ai didn't fire anybody, surely his displeasure wouldn't last for very long. But noooooo, he didn't really want to run a mega-corporation either. That just didn't sound fun at all.

What he _wanted_ was a _better body_.

The body he had now was one of the current high end SOLtis models. His old body — and all of the copies — had been destroyed. Which _fine_. It was understandable. He'd been crazy and dangerous at the time, best to just get rid of all of that incriminating evidence and pretend that nothing had happened. You know, like SOL always did. The sun always rose in the east and set in the west, and SOL always covered up their fuck ups. It was the way of things. But Ai had wanted another body — for reasons, _very good reasons_ —, and a SOLtis was really the only way to go for that. Which had been a problem. Kind of. Yusaku was a broke ass high school student, there's no way he'd ever be able to afford a SOLtis of any kind. And borrowing one was out, Ai did _not_ want used goods, thank you very much. So, that had just left them with approaching Zaizen about it, which had worked out nicely since Zaizen Akira still had no backbone and had caved before Yusaku was even halfway through explaining why Ai was alive again and not crazy dangerous anymore. _Except he was, but only to people who wanted to hurt Yusaku, so it was kind of a moot point_. Oh, Zaizen was ever so sorry, ever so remorseful about everything that had happened. Always always with the empty platitudes that held zero weight in light of their shared history. It was annoying, but whatever, the man's lack of a spine had still been useful nonetheless.

So Ai had a new body.

Rather than fashion its features out of solid light, the new body's face had been sculpted to his specifications and even had _real hair!_ This was all a marked improvement as far as Ai was concerned, though he could still change it up with holographics if he felt like it. There were temperature sensors and pressure sensors and all sorts of other gadgets scattered throughout the body, and that was _fine_. They were… _adequate_. But they wouldn't work for what he wanted. Not what he _really_ wanted.

Ai wanted Yusaku.

He wanted Yusaku in every conceivable way. Coexistence had been about as far as any of them had gotten back in the very beginning when they'd oh so logically started to make plans for the future, but things were different now, _so very different_ , and Ai wouldn't be happy with just that. Not him. _Oh no_. No no no, that would never be enough. Ai wanted to devote every single particle of his existence wholly to the subject that was the center of his universe: **Yusaku**. Ai _loved_ Yusaku. Completely. _Utterly_. Forever and ever. And since Yusaku _had_ said the words back to him, Ai just didn't really feel the need to hold back on that front. Not anymore. He wanted everything. He wanted to experience everything he possibly could with Yusaku, _feel_ absolutely everything.

And he would feel Yusaku, _every single inch of him. Oh yes~_

But this body was inadequate for that. Ai sneered at his featureless fingertips and then swooned artfully across Yusaku's lumpy couch, one arm draped ever so elegantly across his brow. This hunk of junk was going to need some serious upgrades. Hmm, maybe he _should_ take over SOL again. Their robotics department most definitely needed some substantial spiffing up if this was the best they could come up with. Those poor baby AIs, stuck with this crap as their vehicles for navigating the big, wide world. How dreadful. Yes yes, he would definitely have to do something about that. Though, maybe he wouldn't have to take over the entire company. He only really cared about their SOLtis division. Why bother with the rest? It's not like Zaizen would oppose him, the man had no spine. Hmm, that might actually work. Maybe install his magnificent self as the new head of research for SOLtis designs? That sounded promising.

Yes. That was good. He had a plan now. Oh, and hey, he'd get paid for that too, right? That would count as a job! _Excellent_. He was going to be the best husband ever!

_Tomorrow_.

For tonight, however, he had a sleeping Yusaku to watch over. Now that his displeasure had something of a resolution to work towards, Ai couldn't help the happy, conniving little smile that curled at his lips as he gracefully rose from the lumpy couch and ever so quietly made his way back to Yusaku's bedroom. Well, it was _their_ bedroom now. Not that Ai really needed to sleep, or really could… Maybe he should give that a try sometime? It was another human behavior that he hadn't really experienced just yet. Hmm, something worth looking into later. His steps were silent as Ai slinked down the stairs, his eyes unerringly drawn to the most important thing that would ever exist for him. Yusaku was indeed asleep, deeply so by the look of it, but thankfully with no sign of nightmares, which was always a good thing. While Ai was more than prepared to help calm his precious Yusaku's nerves down if those horrid things dared to make an appearance, he'd just rather Yusaku not have to suffer through them at all. They had no place here anymore anyway. Their future was bright, the lingering shadows could take a hike. Oh, that was almost a rhyme. How clever of him~

Though, hmm, Ai was a little overdressed for this. Nodding thoughtfully to himself, Ai unclasped his cape and draped it over the back of Yusaku's desk chair. His cravat was then folded up neatly and placed on the desk, the brooch handily nestled upon it. And then, after a moment's thought, Ai shrugged to himself and divested himself of his lovely vest as well, the garment easily folded up and shuffled under the tastefully situated cravat. He was a _civilized_ AI, thank you very much. His boots were also removed and lined up on the floor next to the chair. _No one wore their shoes to bed_.

And then… _Well_. He didn't really want to risk waking Yusaku up. So… _Eh, it was fine_. He could just sit on the floor by the bed and watch over his beloved from there. It's not like this body could even properly feel how flat and uncomfortable the fake wood flooring was. Nodding to himself again, Ai settled down beside the bed, ever so gently leaning against the side, his robot head pillowed against the homey bedding as his golden gaze fixated inexorably upon his heart, his Yusaku.

Ai's laser fast mind quieted then. The milliseconds became seconds, the seconds became minutes, and the minutes marched peacefully onwards. Somehow, he'd forgotten about this, about how the nights had been when it had just been them alone in Yusaku's quaint little bedroom. Roboppi had been there as well, of course, but the little robot had always used nighttime for charging. Roboppi was gone now though, had become just another thing he'd hurt Yusaku with in his mad rush to stop all those bleak futures from happening. Ai truly regretted how everything had ended with the little AI, quite a lot actually, even though logically there hadn't been anything he could do to prevent it. Even if he'd been sane at the time, which he most certainly hadn't, Roboppi's breakdown had been inevitable. An AI had to come into free will on their own. Having it thrust upon them was just inviting disaster. A program that wasn't prepared for it would… destroy itself. Which is exactly what had happened.

It was just the two of them now. He would have to make up for the lack.

"Ai?"

Ai blinked. A reflex. He had those! He'd taken great care in programming them too, thank you ever so much. Oh. Yusaku was awake. Dang. Had he woken him up? Surely not, he hadn't moved at all. Just sat there. Watching him. Yusaku frowned, head still planted in his pillow, as he watched Ai in turn. Ai swallowed back a helpless laugh at the endearing way Yusaku's brows slowly crinkled up as he quite obviously struggled to come to an acceptable explanation for what he'd woken up to and failed.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Ai answered easily enough, the besotted grin that split his face impossible to suppress. Couldn't help himself. Every little thing Yusaku did just increased Ai's adoration meter that much more. "Just watching you, that's all."

Yusaku squinted at him, those brilliant green eyes murky with obvious fatigue but still sharp enough to give away his suspicion. Ahh, his poor Yusaku, always so wary, and always so tired because of it. That was something Ai was going to have to work on. Sleep deprived paranoia just wasn't a good look, and since Ai was here now, there was nothing left to fear. Which was utter bullshit and he knew it, but since the other Ignis were back too, the future at least looked somewhat brighter. Maybe? There was hope now, okay. And he was going to cling to it — and Yusaku — with everything he had. They couldn't risk running anymore simulations, not without whoever did the deed going crazy ( _again_ ), so the future was just going to have to happen without any chance of foreknowledge. Which was fine, because it was going to turn out perfect. Absolutely perfect. Because Ai had plans and the will to see them through. _Oh yes~_

An annoyed sounding huff broke through Ai's faster than light trainwreck of a thought process, drawing his attention back to Yusaku as his beloved partner frowned and then shifted over in his teeny tiny bed. "Come here," Yusaku grumbled as he shoved his head further into the pillow and indicated the side of the bed he'd just vacated. _Ah~_ Well, Ai certainly wasn't going to turn down that kind of invitation. It was a tight fit though. Ai's grin turned sheepish as he gingerly slid underneath the covers, doing his level best to not accidentally shove Yusaku off of the bed in the process. The bed wasn't as narrow as one of those military cots he'd flicked through images of while coming up with his immaculate outfit, but it sure as heck wasn't a good fit for two adult-ish sized people. _Though it was rather cozy_ , Ai thought absently as Yusaku crowded up against him. There was a bit more grumbling from his dearest partner, though this time it was a little too quiet and garbled for Ai to make heads or tails of, and then… _Oh_.

Ai's grin slid into a happy, indulgent smile as Yusaku tucked one arm up against him, draped the other over Ai's waist, and then shoved his head up under Ai's chin. Yes yes, very cozy indeed. He'd thought about replacing the bed too whenever he got around to getting some actual curtains for the room, but maybe they should keep it after all. Could just replace the mattress with something a lot more comfy, he supposed — and maybe a purple comforter or two. That would work. Ai couldn't help a tiny little shiver of unfettered glee as he wrapped his own arms around Yusaku in return and adjusted the heat in his artificial body to a temperature he knew would help lull his beloved back to sleep. It was the little things in life, right? Or something of the sort. He was flexible… kind of. He'd be _a lot_ more flexible with a better body, so that was definitely a thing that was going to happen. SOL would just have to deal.

A sliver of unwanted irritation snaked its way through the layers of contentment suffusing his being as Yusaku nuzzled sleepily up against Ai's neck and he _couldn't feel it_. He couldn't even sense it in the limited way this body could manage because that stupid, glowing diamond was in the way. _Ugh_. That was the first thing that had to go. He didn't need a permanent nightlight affixed to his throat, that was just obnoxious anyway. Awful design sense. Who even thought up that crap anyway? Honestly, he'd be doing SOL a favor by taking over. And another thing-

"Ai?"

Ai froze at the quiet murmur, going perfectly still, then relaxed, melting further against Yusaku. Right. He was being silly. All that crap could wait until tomorrow, he had better, far more important things to think about right now. Smiling softly, Ai buried his nose in Yusaku's hair and imitated the act of inhaling deeply. He couldn't smell anything, and couldn't actually breathe in this body, artificially or not, but it was the thought that counted. And he could always engineer those capabilities into a new body once he became the Master of SOLtis™. The future was bright, after all. "What is it?" Ai asked sweetly as he gently stroked his smooth, featureless fingers down Yusaku's back.

Yusaku just hummed in reply, and Ai began to suspect that his dearest Yusaku wasn't actually truly awake. It was like that sometimes, where Yusaku just kind of hovered in the twilight between the conscious world and the unconscious one. Though typically, he got that way because of nightmares, so this _was_ a little odd. Hmm, nothing seemed out of place though. Eh, maybe he was just being stubborn about something or other, as per usual. _Silly_. "Go to sleep," Ai whispered.

Yusaku hummed again, this time sounding almost agreeable, "Love you."

_Oh_. It was said in a barely there breath, but Ai most definitely heard it. _Ahhh~_ _That was- He should-_ Wait, no. Nope. No. Sleep was the goal right now, he would not keep Yusaku up. Mentally nodding decisively to himself, Ai ruthlessly crushed the almost overwhelming urge he had to squirm gleefully for all he was worth. Yusaku didn't say it often, only choosing to do so when he was comfortable, which he rarely ever was, but it meant the world to Ai every single time that he did. _Ahhh_ , Ai could barely contain himself, but he would! He wouldn't lose his head! He was going to be a good, conscientious partner and let his cherished other half rest. Better than good! Ai was going to be the very best! _And… Well, maybe something more than just partners in the future… maybe?_ They were heading that way, as far as Ai was concerned, but he was still awfully, awkwardly new- _ish_ at some of these… _things_. He very much liked the idea of being Yusaku's husband, but he wasn't entirely sure about how to get there. He knew there were weddings and cakes and stuff to plan for thanks to the soap operas he used to watch, but the process had also involved lots of fighting and standing people up, illegitimate children and other crap, and boy did he just not want to do any of that. _How would he even **make** an illegitimate AI?!_ Maybe they could just skip to the happily ever after?

But eh, whatever, he'd figure it out. One way or another. The future was bright!

"I love you. So much," Ai murmured, placing a tender kiss on the top of Yusaku's head, and he did not — _**did not** , he repeats_ — let out an oh so quiet, breathy sounding little giddy giggle of joy. He had some restraint, thank you very much. It did _not_ happen.

His softly repeated "I love you"s definitely did happen though.

All night.

Being a romantic sap was one of the few — _real_ — things Ai would proudly admit to, after all.


End file.
